You Can't Trust A Dog What Did You Expect?
by TiGerrr
Summary: we all read Breaking Dawn in two POV s and I think we all wanna know Edward's so this is what happened I'll add new ones if you enjoy please review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hello my friend,

What do you think about ?, (my dad wrote this stupid starting hello my friend thing)

You Can't Trust A Dog. What Did You Expect?

EPOV

I stil had hope in me that my wife would survive. Was I lying to myself too? Will she die? Was this her punishment for loving a monster? Why her? It was my fault being selfish, cruel, self-centered, unfaithfull, repulsive, coward… Oh! Have I forgotten jackass? Look at these vivid adjectives could it be possible that someone this awful can exist. But it does and it's me.

I could hear the humming thoughts but I tuned all of them out.

I looked back to the bed where my angel lied motionless. I focused all my attention to my true love. It didn't really concern me what everyone is thinking right now. I can tell without reading. Rosalie must be complaining as always. Alice and her absurd visions. Because I knew all of them too well. How easy I get distracted. I focused back to her motionless face. If it wasn't her heart beating I would have lost my mind already. Then I heard my brothers voice it was kind of yell I guess. And I jumped lightly to the sound he made.

Jasper:

"What the hell? You are a mess, but for my sake get a grip to yourself kid. It's torture to feel your emotions. She'll survive but your pain is killing me bro."

I ignored his teasing.

"Please go back down stairs and tune out my emotions if you can."

And he went back down stairs.

This is where I earn the adjective jackass. I hurt my wife, my true love; I thought about hurting my beautiful daughter; I yelled at my brother. What a nice way to thank people who love you, betrayal.

Time to go back to my wife. I held her hand and kissed slightly. Then murmured, "I love you Bella, love I'm truely sorry please forgive me. Don't give up fighting please for me."

I looked at her beautiful face. _I'm sorry. She'll live, she'll survive, everything will be fine._ What if she can't? What if she dies? Now I don't have the Volturi option. I have a daughter to take care of, my beautiful baby. Not only my, our beautiful baby. I turned back to Bella again and murmured, "Don't worry about our baby love she is fine and I assure you no matter what happens I'll keep her safe I'll take care of her."

Was this a promise I can keep? Will I be strong enough to bear the pain if she dies? I would, I have to. All of these happened in order to save our baby. How absurd to even just think of myself as a father. Then I brought Renesmee's face in front of my eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the eyes of her mother. Her (our daughter) bronze curles. I didn't want to hurt her. She was even more important then her mother to me. It was soo amazing and akward to feel like this. Surely loving Bella has changed me alot. But I was even more different now. Stil a monster but more loving and more kind hearted. Now I could see the point of Carlisle, my father in every way it counts. He was ready to do everything for us, for his family, for his children. I was ready to die without no second thought for my Bella. And now I was ready to die and also murder for our daughter. I hated myself for just even thinking about hurting our daughter. How could I even think that? It was my fault which ended up Bella lying there or even dying there. _She'll live. Everything will be fine._ Lies, lies, lies…

Then I heard some one knock on the half open door. It was Jacob. I've hurt him too. I collected myself for an apologie he deserved. To tell him our deal is cancelled. To tell him I had to live for my daughter. Then sighed. He looked at me and said,

"Hi Edward is she better?"

I couldn't answer that properly.

"I have no idea."

I could feel the pain in me. It was extraordinary. She must be in pain too. I didn't want her to feel any amount of pain. She must be burning right now. _Burn me instead. _She didn't deserve this fate. She was so good so pure. But it was this or death. I hated myself for hurting this harmless beautiful angel of mine. No matter if she does but I'll never forgive myself. Then I remembered Jacob.

Before he could respond I continued.

"Believe me Jacob I'm truly sorry but you should know that I'm not on the same side with you anymore. But you'll always be a brother to me. "

Until I said this he was blocking his thoughts _abcdefg… _but then he thought something different, more paniced.

_What does he mean we aren't on the same side? Does he want to hurt his daughter? No, I won't allow that. But he said and acted like he loved his daughter. What changed? No, it doesn't matter to me if he is her father I'll fight for Renesmee to protect her, I love her so much that I can't bear her death…_

What the hell was going on here? I'd better ask him.

"Jacob Black what do you mean you love her so much that you can't bear her death? What the hell is going on in here?"

He held his hands as a shield and started speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you about that but please don't freak out before you listen to all."

"Don't tell me what to do you mongrel." I was yelling.

"I, I, I…"

"You what?" I was frusturated.

_He'll kill me no matter what better talk before he is more frustrated. Hah. Like he he can get more frustrated or even he is calm now. Better talk to have a more peaceful death._

"What have you done to make me murder you?"

_He'll kill me so what's the big deal? OK here it comes. Take a deep breath._

"Don't test my patience."

"I'm imprinted to your daughter."

_It wasn't that hard as I thought. _

My eyes grew wider.

"Think twice you jackass. Do you think that you can have your way after putting my daughter in to your stupid doggy traditions. Do you think I will let that happen? Do you think I'll let her be your girlfriend. I'd rather you took Bella from me instead. And by the way I don't think I owe anything to you now. You are lucky to still have blood in your system. Because if you ever think anything sexual about my daughter your blood will change place and leave your body forever. Oh wait this will be a very painless death for you. I'll torture you to death. You'll feel so much pain that you'll beg me take your life. You'll beg me to kill you..."

I was breathless because of the threat. I took a deep breath and hoped these will be enough for him to stay away from my daughter.

_His threats doesn't bother me. I can't bear leaving it's much too painful right now although she is at downstairs sleeping peacefully. No, I can't do that. This pain will be unbearable. What kind of person does he think I am. I only want her to be safe, happy and healthy. I know she is too young and I don't want a relationship that's wrong. She is a baby. But I'll be her best friend until she grows up. Maybe her baby sitter. I'm ready to die if this will be safe for her. I won't even think twice to die for her. I love her too much that I will take every risk to keep her safe, happy, healthy and to be near her to see her face..._

What? Was he fanticising about my daughter? He would die. I would rip him into sherds and have enjoyed it. Then I thought _Maybe I don't have to wait that long to have him dead. He loved her too much that he isn't capable of ignoring her. And if he won't able to stay away from my daughter he will die. Muhahahaha! The chance I've been waiting. Wow that sound evil and witchy. But I wasn't the good guy, I am even worse than a witch, I am a vampire. Like a male witch could exist. I was bad. And that hurt Bella a lot._

But I couldn't kill him that would hurt Renesmee. I would rather die than hurt my daughter.

I returned back to Jacob. Wishing I could burn holes trough him with my dark stare. He flinched. Good to have some respect now back to business.

Before I could respond he continued.

"Look Edward I'm sorry. I wouldn't want this to happen. But it just did and believe me I have no control in who I'll imprint. I've got good news though. The pack won't be able to lay a finger on her. If they harm her in any dose I'll kill them. Believe in my love to her. Please I can't live without her. And if I harm her you can do anything to me I love her and you are a father. I can see you care for her. So please know that I will never ever hurt her. Maybe I should warn Sam and the others. She loves me too."

How could he know that, he couldn't read her mind. Aw hell! Was this a part of the imprinting thing?

"How come you know that she loves you too? She is just a baby. My beautiful baby daughter."

"She has an ability." He said and then shrugged which irritated me very much.

"What ability?"

"She can show her thoughts by touching."

"You, you stupid mongrel you touched her?"

"She is a baby and I know that." He was smug more irritateness. Then jealousy over took me he knew the baby but I couldn't get the chance to meet her. When I was thinking about my baby I heard Rosalie.

"Don't be sad Renesmee he is your father and sure he'll want to meet you. He loves you and now you'll meet him don't worry."

But there was still pain in me so I leaned down and kissed Bella's motionless lips. _Her heart, focus Edward it's beating._ I really neaded her lips on mine to continue my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers. Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you are enjoying my pen. I got very excited when I saw the hit table 35 hits on the 2nd day. Preety impresive ha. Maybe not for you but for me. So here it comes. I love you all.

My Beautiful Baby Girl. Damn That Dog!

Then Rosalie was on the door as I heard her foot steps. My lips left Bella's, it was painful in one rate. But this was the moment I was waiting for. Of course we had a little moment. The moment when I realy felt like a father. It was something that my vocabulary can not afford. That sensation... The sensation was celestial, it was unconvertable, it was beyond everything I've ever felt. I thought how I loved to hear my name in Bella's velvet voice. But then I imagined Renesmee calling me "daddy" I would faint probably if that were possible. My heart duplicated yeah it realy was how it felt like. It duplicated to love my daughter. Because my heart was too small to take the extraordinary love. I understood how Bella felt. To have her in your body. She got used to being a mother before me getting used, to being a father. But if that were it I would happily die to give her life. I was a monster.

Rosalie waved at me _From Earth to Edward are you there? _"There is a beautiful princess in here. She is very excited to meet you." Then she showed me how to position my arms to hold her. She gave my baby to me.

I looked at her beautiful face. The unique mix of Bella and I. She was so warm. "She is so tiny." I said. Then I heard Renesmee's thoughts.

_Daddy, I love you. Do you love me too? Why were you yelling before? Did I hurt you..._

I felt my heart melt in the first part but then I hated myself for hurting my princess.

"I love you more then anything baby please don't be sad. And I was yelling at Jacob not you. What makes you think that I don't love you? I'm your father and I'll love you forever no matter what happens. My little princess." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. From now on **DADDY** is my favourite word. I could tell that she was very happy to hear these. She put her tiny hand on my chest to show me her thoughts. I was exraordinary happy. It felt like I was dreaming.

Then she thought something different.

_Daddy why were you yelling at my Jacob? He did nothing wrong. I love him so please don't hurt him. _

What the hell, was she on that that my vocabulary is not strong enough to find an insult which suits Jacob so ...'s side?

He took my baby girl from me.

He was going to pay for this. I was going to kill him or torture him to death.

Then I heard that jackass's voice.

"Hey Ness maybe we should go down stairs and leave daddy alone with mommy."

I was angry, no I was burning with the desire to kill him. He deserved to suffer.

"Go away Jacob. Leave me with my daughter." He couldn't take my baby girl from me. But there are things I could give him instead. Maybe a one way ticket to hell. No, I am more creative then that. I could kick his ass that he will end up in doggy planet. Or I could give him some experience of how it would feel like to be a chew toy.

"Maybe I should talk with the pack so they won't come here to harm this beautiful princess."

Like I would allow them to lay a finger on our baby.

"_Please daddy don't allow him to leave." _Her tiny fingers were trying to grab something. Then I understood she was searching for Jacob. She was trying to reach him.

Jacob touched her tiny hand with his finger."Don't worry my little princess. I will be here in half and hour."

I really hate that kid.

Then he touched her cheek. Keep your hand to yourself or I'll bite your arm off. I heard Renesmee's thoughts. _It smells good and I'm tir_s_ty maybe I can drink some." _She bit his finger.

Now that's daddy's daughter.

Jacob pulled his hand. "Ouch! Nessie that was my finger not food." He yelled at her.

Renesmee started to cry after she heard that. _"I didn't mean any harm. I didn't want to hurt him."_

He made my daughter cry. I will kill him. Jacob tried to calm her. I curled my hand into a fist. A fist which was about to destroy his face. The chance I've been waiting for, since I've met him.

This would hurt my daughter. _Murder without a second thought. He hurt her. She is crying because of that ...(any insult you think which is suitable) moron, mongrel, dog, jackass (use your creativity to continue this list by the way I'm not anti-Jacob but Edward is so no flames)..._

But she started to calm. Jasper...

Of course it was torture to hear or see her cry. So I was glad that her mood was better. I hated Jacob even more because he was the cause.

Jasper:

"Hey! How's my little princess? Don't worry ma'am your bravest knight is here to save you."

Then he made a reverence. She started to giggle. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Her happiness lightened my mood too. Her tiny legs and arms were moving. She was joyous. She even did someting which resembled me of hand clapping. She was happy then so was daddy. But that didn't mean I've forgotten my true love who was burning because of me.

Jacob's annoying voice brought me back to real world.

"I think, I should go and warn them. Because things can get a bit complicated you know. I don't want them to come here. They can hurt Renesmee and all of you. That won't be a very pleasent experience right..." Then he saw my dark "shut the hell up" stare. That was enough to interrupt his speech. I didn't want my daughter to worry. She might be scared and start to cry again.

_OK. Maybe I should leave. He is scary. I really wish him to be more understanding. By the way Edward please don't tell Bella. I want to talk to her. Does Bella have to know? She is going to kill me... _

He kissed Renesmee's forehead and left the room. I heard his foot steps and the closing sound of the front door.

_Daddy he will come back, right?_

"Yes, sweetheart he will be back _unfortunetly_."

_I am hungry. Leave me to uncle Jazzy and I want you to feed me. Please daddy._

I gave her to her knight (uncle Jazzy).

"What do you want to eat?" _baby formula? Blah, yuck!_

_Blood what else would I like to eat?_

I flew out of the room and went to the kitchen. I knew that the fridge was full of blood but maybe she should eat normal human food. I'd better wait Carlisle for other types.

I took a cup of blood from the fridge and put that in the microwave. Then started to search for something which can be used as a baby bottle. The kitchen was a mess after my research which was unsuccesful.

Rosalie's frightened me in one rate. What was happening to me? She was the third person whom caught me on the wrong foot. I was surprised by the sudden appearence. Maybe my real age started to show up? Who knows? A hundred and ten years old man... No, he would have a heart attack by now.

"What are you searching for?" _Your brain, don't try to search for something that doesn't exist. Hey please don't be offended I am joking. You know brother, sister talk._

"No, Rose not for my brain. I was searching for a baby bottle. Where is Alice by the way?"

"She went shopping after she learned the gender of her niece. And I was buying some baby stuff you know baby bottle."

"Thanks." I reached to take it but Rosalie didn't allow me. I raised one eyebrow.

"First we have to wash this. For hygiene, I don't want my beautiful niece to get sick." _I wish I could say __my beautiful daughter_. She thought while washing the baby bottle.

She dried it with a towel.

Then I heard the "DİNG" sound of the microwave. Time to take the blood out.

I poured it into the baby bottle.

"Check the heat."

"How am I supposed to do that."

"Drop some on your skin. That'll help."

I obeyed her command. It was fine. But Rose was still staring.

"Now, what?"

"Taste it to see if there is any problem." I did that too. And left the kitchen.

My daughter was waiting for me in the room. She was talking with Jasper. I flew to them, took my daughter and placed the nipple in her mouth. She started to make sucking sounds.

"Are you better now sweetheart?"

_Yes, it's delicious. Yumm... _

I couldn't really believe that she was my daughter. No, I couldn't really believe that I was a father. I couldn't get my head round it. The only solid evidence was my daughter and duplicated sensation of my heart. My love was over-flowing right now. Then I started to compose again. A new lulaby but it was just mental right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided to continue.(AT LAST) I know it took a bit long but I was out of ideas but please review. Because I'm pityful 193 hits and zero reviews I think you see what I mean. So enough with my complainments here it comes enjoy.

Treaty Reform

EPOV(as always)

My mood was a bit better there are some reasons behind. I could easily put them into two categories: fake and real. Fake is Jasper. Real reasons are, first of them is having the opportunity to kick Jacob out, second I have my beautiful daughter with me. But nothing is enough to numb the pain I felt. It was like a fire which would never give up growing. It was eating inside me. I deserved this. I deserved to suffer. I hated myself even more. I was thankful because the fire in my chest gave me the punishment I deserved. I was glad that the one I loathed most was writhen in pain. That was me, I deserved to suffer. I leaned down to smell the fresh blood on Bella. That was something I did to suffer more. And it worked, it felt like swallowing daggers. Relief... I felt relieved because I found what I deserve: the suffocating pain which was destroying me slowly. It felt like I would never be able to recover anymore. The guilt was poisoning me slowly, painfully and affectively. I was drowning in my own hell of pain.

Suddenly I remembered my daughter. She fell asleep. She was the only thing that could make me smile in this pain. I thought that it would be impossible for me to smile when Bella was in this condition. But I could manage to smile even in this situation. But how can't I?

I looked down at my angels. This made my pain worse. My motionless wife whom was dying because of me. I really wanted to believe that she would survive. It felt like I was tied on a burning stake. But the fire which was destroying me was in me. It was more solid than everything I felt. Self-loath, guilt, shame... None of them were enough to numb the pain, nothing could end my suffering. But I wasn't complaining. I was masoschistic enough

I was in a desperate need of something to distract me from my hell. Maybe my daughter… Then I heard someone's foot steps. It made me jump. What? I'm seriously getting old.

"Hey!"

For some stupid reason this tiny creature's voice made me flinch. Maybe I should go and see a doctor. _Hey, Doctor …. The thing is, I may look like 17 but I'm hundred and ten years old. So I'm having heart attacks these days. Although my heart hadn't beat since 1918 I have heart problems. But don't worry it's because I'm a vampire. There is nothing to freak out about. _That's the main reason my Bella had suffered or has been suffering; I being a monster.

Alice was looking at me with questioning eyes. She was questioning my sanity probably. There was folded fabric in her arms. But then I realized that it wasn't just fabric. She brought some for Bella.

_I'm here to dress Bella. Why are you looking at me like that? You __look like; you have just seen a goblin, riding his unicorn on a rainbow. Hey! Are you OK?_ She thought. Yeah, I was right. She was questioning my sanity.

She made a joke so I forced myself to chuckle. But nothing, no sign of life, happiness, joy; no sign of the Edward I was once upon a time.

Alice sighed and walked towards the bed where Bella was lying. She had a wet fabric towel in her hand. She started to clean the blood on Bella's body. When the thick layer of dried blood was gone I saw her wound was barely healed by my venom. But before I found time to feel the tiny bit of relief I remembered that she was burning like me too. And I was the only cause. Because if I were human than Bella would have a normal pregnancy. In that case she would be awake and conscious after giving birth to her and she would be happy. But instead of happiness, the thing we both are feeling is true pain. The wild fire which was eating inside us both was growing with the every past minute. But there was a slight difference between me and my beautiful wife. She was an innocent. More than that she was an unselfish, caring, brave, loving, lovely, beautiful, kind, intelligent and funny and more things I never deserved. Above all these perfect qualities her true and endless love. But I deserved to suffer.

Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Edward, turn back to Earth. Mr. Cullen this is NASA. Are you OK?" she said and giggled.

How am I supposed be OK? Then I felt the fire again in my chest. It was like torture. But I had no right to complain. Because I don't deserve anything but pain and any kind of torture.

"Can you see anything? Will she survive?" I asked to Alice. Then I hugged my beautiful daughter more tightly. It helped a little. She was so cute, angelic and beautiful. But you can't expect anything less from the daughter of an angel. She was asleep and she looked very peaceful. _Everything will be alright. I hope._

Alice's face went blank. And I started to watch the vision she saw. It wasn't much of a vision. It was a blur. There were some turning and spinning shapes. There were some faces which were barely seen. But then she saw something; something which was clear. _Three people sitting at the porch of a small cottage and talking. They looked happy. A bronze haired young man: that was me, and my daughter in my arms and a young breath taking woman. She looked between eighteen and twenty in age, sure she was a vampire. She had pale skin, dark crimson eyes, a heart shaped face, unbalanced lips and her hair was chestnut. She looked like a goddess. She was looking at me and my daughter with loving eyes_. I gasped.

"Bella? Is that her?" I asked Alice.

"Yup." She replied her tiny lips popping on the "p". " But nothing is certain. I'm sorry but anything can change. Maybe she can _die._" She said. All marks of happiness, life and joy left her pixie like features. Her shoulders dropped, she looked as if she was about to cry. The same damn fire was burning her too. She loved Bella as her best friend and her sister. Of course her lose would destroy her too.

I sighed. I was struggling to hold the tiny hope which was left in me. But I knew that the fire will destroy that too.

"I'm downstairs if you need me. Oh! Can I take my niece? I haven't had much opportunity to share some aunt niece time with her." She said.

I shrugged and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "I love you baby. I will always love you no matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Don't worry." Then I put her in Alice's waiting arms. She danced out of the room.

I walked towards the bed where Bella lied. I put my hand on hers. She was still warm. I leaned down and stroked her beautiful hair and cheeks. We will survive.

The sun started to rise from the east, painting the sky and clouds with reddish lights. The weather was absurdly dry and sunny for Forks. But it rained in the night so the warm September breeze filled the room with soil scent. I took a deep breath letting the scent fill my lungs and looked out of the window. The scenery could seem beautiful if I wasn't suffering like this. The sunlight was playing with the leaves, trees, and rocks and creating eight colored rainbows on the lake which was next to our home. Also the raindrops on them were glistening.

Carlisle and the others were back from hunting, but there was no sign from Jacob. Then a very entertaining idea came to my mind. Maybe the pack was so angry with him for letting us break the treaty that they destroyed him themselves. Too bad, I hadn't got a chance to break even one of his bones. _Too bad…_

I heard several footsteps and dozens of minds following them. I could easily pick _Jacob _in them. Shit! He is alive.

_Hmm peace with leaches, this should be interesting._

_Pay attention Paul, Edward may hear us and we are here for peace, not to start a war._

You are right pup I can hear you.

_Hey! Are we going to see real vampires?_

I sometimes wonder that if the transformation makes something bad to these boy's brains: because their thoughts were so much likely to belong to a can of beans. No, you are going to see fake vampires. Dinner time, we have bean boys for lunch.

_I hope Bella won't be like those frenzy newborns. That wouldn't do any good to the friendship __between us _thought Sam.

"Hey guys will you be so kind and hurry. Please for my sake, I'm too young to die. The frustration which is caused by not hearing your thoughts is enough for me." Said Jacob.

It's good to have some respect.

After hearing Jacob, they all started to run at a speed which was very close to _sound speed. _They were able to be seen after about a minute. The Pack has grown, again. Now, there were fourteen werewolves in total. Including Leah, Jacob and Seth.

"Carlisle, the pack is here to talk about some changes in the treaty. Get prepared." I said.


End file.
